I love you Jackie, trust me!
by rObErTpAtTiNsOnIsHoT1989
Summary: A love story about winning back the person you love and gaining trust of the family you never knew you wanted. Jackie/Hyde story about love, honesty, family, and friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Ihon't own That 70's Show! ( Read and Review)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Jackie P.O.V. January 10, 1990 New York City<strong>

**It's been ten years sinceI left Point Place, Wisconsin.**

**Ten years and two months since my relationship with Steven Hyde ended when he assumed I cheated on him with Micheal Kelso in Chicago. Then he goes on a bender in Vegas and drunkenly married a stripper.**

**Ten years since I left Point Place with a secret I didn't know that I was carring until my first doctors appointment here in NYC.**

**I still can't believe it's been ten years and nine months since I gave birth to sextuplets who will never know their father Steven Hyde.**

**Ten years ago to the date, I found out the basement gang never really cared about me. It really crushed my spirit to know that I didn't have any friends in Point Place. So I packed all my stuff at Donna's house and left in my Lincoln without leaving a note.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Flashback- January 10, 1980 (Jackie's P.O.V.)<strong>_

_**It's been two whole months since my relationship with Steven Hyde ended over an assumption that I slept with Micheal Kelso. Two weeks ago Hyde came back to Point Place, Wisconsin, after going to vegas on a bender and wouldn't listen to what actually happened in Chicago. Two days later, Sam the stripper Steven married, showed up announcing that she was Steven's wife.**_

_**Now, I'm standing outside of the Foreman's basement door wanting to hang out with Donna and Fez. When I overheard a conversation between Donna and Hyde about me.**_

_" Hyde, I'm so glad that the unholiness of your relationship with Jackie is over. I can't stand that little twerp. Finally I can stop pretending to be her friend," **laughed a blond Donna Pinciotti.**_

_" Donna, man, you are sorely mistaken if you thought Jackie and I were in a relationship. I just used her as a distraction and as a good burn on Kelso. She meant nothing to me," **laughed Steven Hyde harshly.**_

_‛ Is that what they really feel about me,' **I thought to myself, **‛ I really need to get away from Point Place, after overhearing that.' **So I ran up the basement stairs and decided to go to New York, New York where I could be away from Wisconsin and away from the people who hate me. My life will change for the better or for the worse, I will wait and see.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Help me come up with the names for the sextuplets. They are 3 girls and 3 boys.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I talent ****own that 70's show **

**Please Read and Review. **

* * *

><p><span><strong>January 11, 1990 Jackie Burkhart's apartment. (J.P.O.V.)<strong>

** "Erika, Donovan, Mikaia, Federico, Jackson, and Stefana would you like to explain to me why your teacher, Ms. Grace, called me and suggested that I home school you," I asked my kids patiently. I love my kids dearly, but they have their father's _"talent" _ for causing trouble. "Well, Stefana and Mikaia were mad that Ms. Grace failed them on a history test about the _'Titanic'_. So they toilet papered the classroom," cried Erika. I looked over at the mentioned mischievous duo. _' They do have their dad's personality,' _I inwardly sighed. " Please just go wash up for dinner while I think of how to punish you for this latest incident," I told them disappointedly. They marched upstairs with their heads hanging, feeling guilty for disappointing me.**

** It was quiet at dinner and my kids knew if I was quiet at dinner, that I was still deciding on how to punish them. " Since you guys got expelled from your third school, I've decied to move back to my home town," I announced calmly. _' I hope they don't throw a fit about my decision,' _I thought nervously. Looking at my pride and joys so deep in thought, knowing that only two of my children will have a problem with moving. "Mom," said Jackson, " why do we have to leave New York. We have so much to do here, that we would never get bored."**

**"Jackson, that is one of the main reasons I decided to move back to Point Place, Wisconsin. Having fun is not all about playing your super Nintendo, it's about using your imagination and creativity. This is another good reason for moving to Point Place being a good idea. Also I know a gentleman in Point Place that will put a foot up your butts if you don't behave and this man was like a dad to me. So start packing your heavy stuff now, because I'm sending it all to Point Place this Friday. Now go pack," I stated sternly. Having that conversation was easier than giving birth.**

* * *

><p>I know this is a short chapter but I wanted to get this out so I can begin the next chapter.<p>

Please Review.


End file.
